Son
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: A little bit of backstory on Obi-Wan.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

Maria Kenobi lay on the bed, her forehead covered in glistening beads of sweat, feeling much pain. Suddenly though, a child's cry filled the air, and the midwife handed Maria the newborn.

She took him carefully in her arms, smoothing out the tiny, soft hairs that covered his head with her finger. "Shh," she whispered to the baby, whose cries still continued.

Soon though, the baby stopped his crying, and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Maria looked into his eyes -which were a grayish-bluish color- and sighed.

Here was a baby that would grow up without a father.

The father, Orion Kenobi, had died around a month ago, from a stray bullet that had made its way into Orion's chest, killing him.

Sixteen was much too young to be a widow.

"You need to choose a name." her mother reminded her from the other side of the tiny, windowless room. She leaned against the closed door, her tired gray eyes focused on the baby in her daughter's arms.

Maria sighed. "Yes Mother, I know."

"Did the baby come yet?" Maria heard one of her seven siblings ask from the other side of the door.

"Leave your sister alone, Vega." her mother said. "She needs rest."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Oh, let them come in, Mother. I'm really not that tired."

"You need rest." the midwife replied. "You wouldn't want to get sick, what with a new baby and all." She frowned, scooping the baby out of Maria's arms.

"Right," sighed her mother, noticing Maria's longing glance toward the baby. She grinned. "Now go to sleep, and I might even let you hold your son for a little bit."

"Mother!" Maria cried.

—

The first day was the hardest. The baby cried about ten times that night, with Maria getting out of bed each and every time to take care of her newborn son.

The second day was a bit easier, what with her seven siblings all trying to help take care of the baby too. Maria finally chose the name, Obi-Wan, after her father, who was currently away for his work at a power plant.

After the first two weeks or so, things gradually grew much easier, and Maria was able to work as a seamstress, sewing clothes from the house.

But the day the baby turned six months old, everything changed.

—-

Two of her siblings, Nysa and Perseus, stood in the room playing with baby Obi-Wan.

"Can we take him to the market with us?" Nysa asked, reaching out to pick up the young baby.

Maria eyed her siblings carefully. "Yes, if you promise to make sure nothing happens to him."

"Can I come too?" Little Vega asked from across the room.

"Me too?" Everyone seemed to ask. Perseus grinned awkwardly at them.

"Perseus, Nysa, take your siblings along," their mother commanded. "It wouldn't be fair if you didn't."

"Oh, fine." Perseus sighed. Nysa picked up Obi-Wan, and they all walked out the door.

—

Sixty minutes later, they all arrived home, panting. Well, except for Nysa and Obi-Wan.

"Where's the baby?" Maria cried. "Perseus, what did you do with my baby?"

Perseus looked toward his siblings guiltily. "Um, well, there was this guy, and he said he was a Jedi Knight or something, and he also said that Obi-Wan had a lot of midichlorians, so thought that obi-Wan should be trained."

"So you left him there with some random man?" Maria cried. They all nodded guiltily.

"Well, we made Nysa stay with him," Vega responded. "So technically we didn't _leave_ him there."

Maria stood up, and threw the dress she was working on aside. "I'm going to find my son," she announced, looking each and every one of her siblings in the eye. "No thanks to you, of course."

—

Maria ran across the dirt path, as fast as she could, until she saw the canopy tents come into view. She spotted Nysa in the corner, talking to a strange looking man in brown robes, and walked over.

"Nysa!" She cried, ripping the baby out of her sister's arms. "What the heck are you _doing_?"

"Obi-Wan is strong with the Force," she said, pointing to the man beside her. "He said that he can take Obi-Wan to the temple, where he'll be trained to be a Jedi Knight!" Nysa's eyes shone brightly, and she smiled at Maria.

Maria glared at the man. "How dare you! You just randomly show up one day, and try to take my baby!" She held Obi-Wan closer.

The supposed Jedi's face reddened. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said, putting his arm out. Maria didn't take it, but the man continued. "I am Master Proteus. Do you know what the Jedi Order is?"

Maria snorted. "What, someone who tries to steal poor, helpless, little babies off of the street?"

Master Proteus smiled. "No, we Jedi are peacekeepers, Masters of the light side of the Force, just trying to bring order to the Galaxy."

"And somehow, stealing babies is supposed to bring order?"

The Jedi shook his head. "Miss, I didn't steal your son." He nodded toward Obi-Wan, who was now asleep in his mother's arms. "But your baby is Force-sensitive, and he has the potential to become a Jedi Knight."

Maria shook her head. "Look, I don't want my baby taken away, never to see me again. Let's just pretend that this whole thing never happened, and we can go our separate ways. Deal?"

The Jedi raised an eyebrow. "Miss, do you want your baby to become a Sith Lord?"

" _My baby_ is not going anywhere."

"Sith Lords are Force-Sensitive people who use the dark side of the Force to try and gain power. They have no limits, and no code, and if anyone gets in there way, they kill them," The Jedi looked at Maria sadly. "You wouldn't want that to happen to your son, would you?"

Maria shook her head, mouthing a silent no. "Aren't there any other options?" She cried, clutching Obi-Wan.

The Jedi shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You're lucky we found him first."

"But do you have to take him now? He's only a little baby."

"Jedi start their training very early." Nysa told her sister.

Maria took a deep breath, and handed Obi-Wan to Master Proteus. "Goodbye, my son." She whispered, kissing her baby for the last time. The baby opened his eyes, and looked directly at her, as if he knew what was going on.

Master Proteus took the baby carefully, concealing him with his robes. He walked past the market, and onto what seemed to be a very small ship.

"What have I done?" Maria cried, as the ship flew into the air, never to be seen by Maria again.

 _The End._

 **A/N: So, how was it? Not really sure where I was going on this one, but okay. Feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
